


DRADIS Get Down

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta and Hoshi are bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRADIS Get Down

Another quiet day in the Galactica CIC. Tigh probably found it very curious that so many transmissions were being sent between the Pegasus and Galactica, but dammit, Felix was bored. And apparently, so was Lieutenant Hoshi, Felix's counterpart aboard the other battlestar.

_Anything happening over there yet?_ came the transmission.

_Nope. No cylons to be seen. Just shuttle traffic. Lucky bastards who get to party on Cloud 9, and we're stuck here watching dots on a screen,_ Felix transmitted in reply. Felix glanced over his shoulder to see what the rest of the staff was up to. Tigh was stomping around looking like he needed a drink, Kelly was reading a book, and Dee was half asleep at her station. From the looks of it, everyone else was just as bored. Felix turned back to his console.

_I think I have about 3 months worth of leave time saved up from my latest turn. Don't suppose I could actually use it, eh?_

_Probably not. Say, how are things under Commander…Fish, is that his name?_

Felix tapped his fingers waiting for the next transmission. A light on his console blinked as it came though. _Commander Fisk. He's not quite the hardass that Cain was, but we respect him. Not that there's much for the commander to be doing lately. Personally, it's nice to have something change around here for the first time in years. I feel like I've been on this battlestar an eternity._

_You should join the Galactica. Just as boring in the old CIC, but the sexual escapades on this ship make the gossip endlessly entertaining._

_We've heard rumors, trust me. We aboard Pegasus never cease to be stunned by Galactica's unprofessionalism._ Felix knew Lt. Hoshi was joking, of course, considering how often they'd been doing this lately.

_Perhaps you should come teach us how to behave 'professionally' then,_ Felix sent in reply.

Colonel Tigh chose that moment to walk by Felix's station. Tigh was always restless when things were slow in CIC. Rather than standing at command post, Tigh tended to walk around on inspections of the rest of the crew. Felix thought Tigh took some sort of sadistic joy in waking up sleepy crew members and force them back to doing nothing. Felix kept his eyes on the Colonel and away from what might be coming from Lt. Hoshi. Out of the corner of his eye, Felix could see the incoming message light blinking.

Colonel Tigh stopped behind him. "You have a message Mr. Gaeta. I'd suggest you read it. If you miss something important, you could be putting this entire fleet in danger." Felix resisted the urge to laugh. Instead, he printed out the message from Lt. Hoshi, putting on a mock serious face that he hoped looked believable to the Colonel. Felix glanced at the message. _I'll come to Galactica alright, and really spin up your FTL drives._ Felix cleared his throat. "Nothing important Sir. Just a status report from the fleet. Everything running smoothly." Colonel Tigh nodded and walked away. Felix let out a snort when he was out of range.

_Figures you would talk dirty to me just as the Colonel walks by._

_Are you busted?_

_No. I told him it was a status report, he doesn't suspect a thing. Now, what about those FTL drives? You think I don't know how to work mine?_ Felix grinned.

_I'm sure you know how to work your FTL just fine Lieutenant. But I'll be happy to test it for you if you think it's broken._ That sounded like a proposition.

_Cutting right to the chase, Lieutenant?_

_Does that make you uncomfortable, Lieutenant? And please, it's Louis._

Louis. It was nice to get a name to a…message screen. It was a shame that the two battlestars would probably never share CIC staff like they shared pilots. He'd probably never know what Louis looked like. _Not at all Louis. And you can call me Felix. I hope you're not uncomfortable with me being a man._

_That's what I was hoping. Describe yourself to me Felix._

Felix thought for a moment. How would he describe himself to someone he'd never met? _I'm 5'8", dark hair, brown eyes, originally from the planet Aquaria._

_I don't want military descriptions Felix,_ Louis' reply read. Come to think of it, that had been pretty much what was listed on his file. _Tell me what really makes you unique. Physically._

_Well, I have a tattoo of a tiger on my right shoulder. Front side._

_Ok, then. Imagine me tracing the outline of that tattoo with my tongue._ Oh gods. This was going to get sexy a lot quicker than he'd anticipated. Felix tugged at the collar of his uniform. It was sad to think that it had been so long since he'd frakked anyone that just the image of someone licking him was enough to turn him on. But frak, he wanted to read more.

_I can feel it. I'm quivering at the touch. Your turn Louis, describe yourself to me._

_I have a tattoo of the symbol of my home planet, Libron, on my left pectoral._

Felix pictured the image in his head. Two sides of a scale, balanced perfectly over his left nipple. _Imagine me kissing it, then kissing my way down to your nipple. I take it in my teeth and tug gently._

There was a long pause before the next message came. _Is this turning you on as well Felix?_

Felix kept a watchful eye out, making sure Tigh was nowhere close to his station. If he got caught now, he'd be in big trouble, not to mention highly embarrassed. _Yes. Please keep going._

_I move from your tattoo to making slow lazy circles across your chest._ Felix closed his eyes and drank in the image.

_Feels good. Don't stop._

_While my lips are on your torso, my hands unbutton your uniform slacks._ Felix shuddered at the image. If only this were real and not just words on a print out. He kept reading. _My fingers brush across your shaft._ Felix started reaching down to touch himself in an effort to simulate the words, but then thought better of the idea. Colonel Tigh would definitely notice that. Instead, he shifted in his seat to accommodate his growing erection.

Felix composed himself, if only slightly, to garner a reply. _My hands wander across your body, through your hair, over your back, and down to your ass._

_Mm, Felix, I am getting hard just thinking about this,_ came Louis' response.

_I am already._ Felix kept his hands affixed to the keyboard. The urge to alleviate his sexual tension was maddening. _Please Louis, keep going. _

_I begin to stroke gently. _

"Lieutenant Gaeta," said Colonel Tigh, catching Felix off guard. He hadn't even noticed the Colonel approaching. "You're relieved of duty for the next two days."

"Sir?" asked Felix. The only reason Tigh ever relieved people from duty was if they made a near fatal error in the CIC. Nothing was happening, so Felix knew he hadn't made a mistake. And Tigh was still three feet away, so he couldn't possibly have read Louis' latest message, no one had eyes that good.

"I had Dualla look into the contents of all these messages we're being relayed from the Pegasus." Felix's eyes grew very, very wide. "I understand if you're deprived, hell, most of the fleet hasn't had a frak in months, but I don't need a record of it in the ship's log. You're dismissed. Now get out of here before the Admiral finds out."


End file.
